Invasion 7: King Of The Ring:
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: After sweat, blood and, tons of effort, King Of The Ring victors are realized and, caeers are cemented into the analds of history! Plus, there is a company war on. Will Under or, Austin win the title in the Cell, two out of three falls match? Who is the King Of The Ring? Find out here. Read and, enjoy!


King Of The Ring: 2001: Invasion Part 7:

By Fantasyficcer:

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing...I own. MMM!

**Opening: **

**PROMO: "**

**"On the razor's edge of company warfare, two pillars of W.W.F will do bitter battle inside HELL IN A CELL! These two titans of W.W.F, will clash in a titanic two man riot for the title! Two out of three falls inside HELL IN A CELL! Who will be able to whether this storm of violence!? Austin vs, Undertaker! HELL IN A CELL! TONIGHT!" **

**"Tonight...the leader of the W.C.W lockeroom collides with that of the W.W.F lockeroom in a streetfight when, Kurt Angle faces Shane McMahon! Who will reign supreme!?" **

**"Who will become the King Of The Ring!?" **

**ADDS: **

Snickers, Pizza Hut, Taco Bell and, Sony presents...KING OF THE RING:

**PYROTECHNICS****: **

Sizzle, bang, bang...thirty seconds of explosions latter...the show starts:

**Segment 1: Match 1: King Of The Ring Tournament Match: Edge VS, R.V.D: (**22 minute aeration:)

J.R ejaculates into his mic about how they are, "Here in the Izod center in East Rutherford New Jersey and, he's joined by Paul Hayman, who insults J.R right off the bat with glee.

"Hack!"

R.V.D's music hits nad, Paul proclaims R.V.D to be the best that ever was, like no one ever was. "r.D.V is the whole damn show!" J.R agreed, partly.

"He has educated feet. Those may server him well or, ill in this match with Edge."

R.V.D entered the ring, as Edge's music hit. He bolts into the ring while J.r puts him over, and Paul tried to insult him. "Edge is too sexy to be a pro wrestler. I see him as a porn extra, myself." R.V.D and, Edge hooked up via an elbow tie up. They then traided head locks, R.V.D tried to suplex his way out of his, Edge landed on his feet. The two circled one another a few times before exchanging punches nad kicks. After circling a couple more times, Edge tried to get R.V.D in a suplex this time. R.V.D striekds Edge in the top of the head with a knee before Edge could execute the suplex. R.V.D landed on his hand as Edge winced nad let him drop, out of hte suplex hold. R.V.D tried to roll up Edge then and pin him but, Edge kicked out. R.V.D tangles Edge up into a surfboard submission. Edge losens a fist and digs an elbow into R.V.D's knee joint. R.V.D released the hold.

"A basic being wrestled here by Edge but a classic match being contested here by R.V.D, as always." Paul gloated at ring side.

"Oh, of course. Because, R.V.D is YOUR golden boy, Paul!" J.R snapped . Hayman ignored him.

R.V.D tried the rolling thunder but, Edge scooted out of the ring. R.V.D missed the rolling thunder. Edge slowly gains his barrings on the outside. R.V.D attempted a running moon-salt over the top dodged this and, R.V.D went sailing into the announcer's desk. Edge preforms a missile drop kick on R.V.D's spine as he'd draped over the announcer's desk. Still dazed, R.V.D is lifted up into a brain buster position onto the floor but, he digs a thumb into Edge's eye, who drops him. Drop kick to Edge's knee. R.V.D hit a D.D.T on the floor. Happy to gain a victory via count out, R.V.D rolled in the ring. At nine, Edge crawls back into the ring. Pissed, R.V.D hit all of his greatest hits on Edge. One after another. First, rolling thunder, this time hitting it. Second, the van damm-inator with Edge propped in the corner. Split legged moonsalt. Edge kicked out of the pin attempt. Edge hit a spine buster on R.V.D, who kicked out of the pin fall in his turn. After a close double count out spot, where both Edge and, R.V.D lay in the middle of the ring, R.V.D hit a power bomb and, a body slam on Edge. He went up for the five star. Victory looked assured. However, Edge nailed R.V.D with an Edge-O-Matic out of mid air. Pin fall. One, two, three!

"Oh my GAWD! Edge wins! Edge wins! Edge wins! Edge wins! What an insane finish to a match up! Edge advances!" J.R sobbed into his mic.

"Damn it! I hate the W.W.F!" Paul whaled.

**Segment 2: Match 2: King Of The Ring tournament match: Finlay vs, Kurt Angle: (**Match last 19 minutes:)

Finlay heads to the ring when his music hits. He wore a bandage across his forehead and, he had a black eye. When Angle's music hits, Finlay charged up the ramp and tried to hit Angle with his shillelagh. Angle ducked it. Angle hits Finlay with a belly to belly overhead on the ramp to start the match. Then a delayed virticle on the floor at ring side.

"There a set of devastating suplexes, which Finlay deserves for trying to hit Angle with that weapon." J.R shouted.

"We don't use weapons in E.C.W either. Disgusting." J.R tutted at this.

Angle got back into the ring, waiting for the ten count, which would signal victory for Angle, via count out. Finlay stood up at seven so, Angle tried a baseball slide but, Finlay trapped him between the ring apron nad, the ring skirt. He beat Angle about the head and ears for a few moments. angle ducked under the ring skirt and grabbed Finlay's leg, trying for an ankle lock. Finlay caught Angle's arm and, slammed it into the side of the steel steps at ring side half a dozen times. He rolled Angle in nad got a two count on the attempted pin fall. Angle countered a D.D.T attempt with an arm bar but, Finlay countered that with a poke to the eyes then, a pile driver. Angle kicked out of the pin fall attempt again. Finlay got Angle in a Boston crab, until Angle got to the ropes, for a count of four. Letting go before being disqualified, Finlay Russian leg sweep Angle. Angle kicked out of another pin fall. Finally, Angle picked the ankle and got the submission. Shane looked on as he made it down to the ring. Angle would advance in the King Of The Ring tournament. As Shane locked eyes with Angle, and flipped him off, Finlay clubbed Angle down from behind. Shane dove in the ring nad hit angle with a chair. Edge made the save with his own chair.

**Segment 3: Match 3: William Regal VS, Chavo Guerrero: **(this match lasted 14 minutes)

Chavo's music hit nad, he sauntered down to the ring, followed by Regal, accompanied by his music. During the coarse of this match, Chavo pulls each and ever trick he can think of out of his hat, while Regal took every chop, batted an insagouri away from himself and, arm drag-suplex threw Chavo across the surface of the announcer's table. The hood of the table and, Chavo went into the lap of Paul Hayman, who swore loudly. J.R gets slapped by Chavo for cheering Regal on. Regal tossed Chavo back into the ring. Chavo runs up the ropes nad nails Regal with a cross body, which Regal reversed into a power slam. Chavo kicked out when Regal tries to pin him. Regal got Chavo into the Regal stretch but, Chavo got to the ropes. Regal nearly knees Chavo in the side of his head for this but, gets a drop kick to the face instead. Chavo gets the Alpaso Lasso on Regal in the middle of the ring and, Regal taps out. Chavo advanced to the next round of the King Of The Ring Tournament. J.R puts over Regal on commentary, burring Chavo.

**Segment 4, Match 4: Rikishi VS, Shane McMahon: **(this match lasts 9 minutes)

Shane McMahon's music hit nad he heads to the ring hesitantly. Rikishi's music hits twice, no rikishi. A quick shot to the backstage area reveals why. As he walks to the ring, he is hit in the back with a chair. The camera doesn't catch who it is but, suddenly, he's hit again then, D.D.P comes into shot and gives Rikishi the diamond cutter onto the chair. He tells Nick Patrick, the ref for this match, to count Rikishi out. He obviously can't continue. Earl Hebner comes to the ring nad lays out Patrick nad, eventually, Rikishi appears. Batter but not discouraged, Shane spends a lot of time running from Rikishi and finally naols him with a tornado D.D.T. Or, he tries to. Rikishi catches Shane and, plants him this a Samoan drop. Out of nothing, Booker T comes to the ring and nails Shane with a trash can lid. Pissed, Hebner has no choice. He disqualifies Rikishi. Shane advanced.

**Promo: **The next month's p.p.v will happen. As of yet, it has no name.

**Segment 5: Match 5: Tag Team Title match: Big Show, Kane vs, Dudly Boyz vs, A.P.A: Tables match: (match lasts 12 minutes)**

Kane and, Big Show attack the Dudlys, once they're in the ring. D-Von kicked Big Show and, Kane in the balls. Both the Dudlys suplex Kane through a table they'd set up next to the ring, from the inside of the ring. The A.P.A rush into the ring as Big Show choke slammed both Dudlys. Bradshaw power bombed D-Von through a table Kane sets up for him nad, Bubba Ray hits Faruq in the back with a chair. Bradshaw tried to close line from hell Bubba but, gets /big Show instead. Bubba body slammed Bradshaw brutally through a table. Big Show and, Kan stero choke slam the Dudlys as the announcement is made that the Dudlys are the new tag team champions. Paus laughed maniacally at J.R.

"Oh...shut up, Paul. Ya walrus!" J.R bellowed in pure rage.

"New tag champs, J.R!" Paul continue to laugh.

**Segment 6: Match 6: King Of The Ring semiFinals: Edge vs, Chavo Guerrero: **(match lasts 16 minutes long)

This matched started off crips when Chavo chopped Edge until his chest started to bleed, the entire while Edge Edge would hit a drop kick, get chopped, get a back drop in, Chavo would land on his feet, chop agai. Finally, Edge began to chop back. Chavo hit the three amigos on Edge and, missed frog splash. Edge hit his Edge-O-Matic...Chavo kicked out. Chavo tied Edge in the lasso from Alpasso but, Edge crawled out of hte ring. Chavo hit a santon on Edge, who kicked out when he ws rolled back into the ring. Edge missed a spear, setting Chavo up for it after beating him down in the corner. Chavo kicked out of a super plex. Edge hit a second Edge-O-Matic on the apron nad, picked up the victory. Edge is going to battle the winner of angle vs, Shane. Christian wnet down to the ring to celiebrate with Edge. J.R yelled about Edge's victory. Edge smiled wanly.

**Segment 7: Match 7: King Of The Ring Semi Finals. Kurt Angle vs Shane McMahon: **(match lasts 13 minutes)

Angle nad, Shane exchanged right hand from the stage to the ring, with Angle arm dragging Shane into the ring post on the way. After ten minutes of constant warning by the ref, Shane is caught in the ankle lock. Eventually, Shane passed out cold. Angle doesn't let go and, the decicsion is over turned. Shane wins via D.Q. Boos rain down on the ref.

**Segment 8: Match 8: Street Fight Falls Count Anywhere: Angel vs, Shane McMahon: **(match lasts 20 minutes.)

Angle woke Shane up with a bottle of water to the head and, the two trade stiff shots with feet, fists, and every weapon they can get their hands on. Shane tried an elbow drop onto Angle from the top of the stage. He missed. Astoundingly Shane kicked out of the pin fall attempt. Angle suplexed Shane onto the stage, and, finally went for the three German suplexes, which he landed. On the ramp way. Again, Shane kicked out. Shane booted Angle in the balls. angled kicked out of the roll up attempt. Shane then preforms his own three German suplexes onto the stage this time. Shane kicked Angle all the way down the ramp way then, gave him a neck breaker on the floor. He rolled Angle into the ring, hit the coast to coast with a chair, not a trash can and, Angle kicked out again. Angle kicked Shane in the balls and, dumped out of hte ring. He carried Shane up the ramp way, and tossed him through the glass, six times. Via suplex, after suplex, apter suplex. All three glass panels broken, Angle put Shane in the ankle lock. Passed out, Shane could not answer the the Reff's question of if he could continue. Angle angle slammed Shane and, hit a moonsalt, after lugging him back into the ring. One, two, three. Angle wins. Shane, out cold, still has a final for the King Of The Ring to fight. Edge makes his way out to the ring as his music hits. angle simply leaves. bleeding everywhere.

**Segment 9: King Of The Ring Final: Edge VS, Shane McMahon: **(this match lasts 7 minutes)

Edge slaps Shane awake, who surprisded Edge with a roll up. Edge kicked out. Shane hit a D.D.T on Edge and, Edge kicked out again. Shane tried a school boy. Edge kicked out again. Edge battled back with an Indian death lock. Something never done by Edge before. Shane gets to the ropes. A rope break his forced by Nick Patrick, the Reff. Shane drop kicked Edge out of the ring. Out of nowhere, a fan leaned over the berrior at ring side nad, clipped Edge with brass knuckles. Edge is counted out. Shane is the new King Of The Ring. The fan, who was hooded, entered the ring and hugged Shane. He took down his hood nad, it was Roddy Rowdy Piper. Boos rained down upon the slimy pair.

**Promo for the main event: Who will stand tall As champion? **

**Segment 10: Match 10: W.W.F Title: Hell In A Cell, Two Out Of Three Falls Match: Undertaker VS, Stone Cold Steve Austin: **(match lasts 59 minutes)

Undertaker makes his way out first, parking his bike in front of the cell. Like he is visiting somebody. He walked into the ring and, when Austin walked into the cell, Undertake preformed an incredibly ac orate suicide dive through the cell door atop both Austin and, the ref. For the next ten minutes, Undertaker and, austin battle all around the cell. Finally, Austin thinks it is a good idea to climb the cell. Undertaker gives him a last ride through the cell's top. After dropping na elbow, he pins austin. One to zero.

Austin kicks out of a second pin fall. The two exchange a long sequence of punches nad, kicks. He kicks Undertaker in the nut sack nad rolls out of the ring. He fetches a chair from underneath the ring and, Undertaker comes outside of the ring nad, boots the chair in Austin's face. Undertaker then takes the chair and, braces the legs of the chair against the steel steps, then...rams austin's throat into the rim of the chair. Undertaker rolls Austin back into the ring. He scoops Austin up for a tomb stone. Austin wriggles free, beams Undertaker over the head with the chair, stuns him, one, two, three. . One, to one. At the twenty five minute mark, both men hit each other with chairs. Both are bleeding, both are spent. both stand up at once. Austin with the Lew Threz press. undertaker with another snake eyes, boot...Austin with a suplex from the top rope through a table on the outside.

They battle viciously on the outside, ramming one another's faces into the sides of the cell. Austin give Undertaker a piledriver on the stairs. he gets a ladder under the ring and, gets it booted into his face by Undertaker. Kick out by Austin. Under taker is about to give austin a tombstone onto a set of steel steps. Austin countered into another Stunner. One...two...kick out. Undertaker gets a dragon sleeper locked in but,austin stunns Undertaker again. This time, Undertaker stays down. Austin retains the W.W.F title!

Goldberg spears Austin. J.R flips his lid...

**END OF SHOW: **


End file.
